marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool (Yost Universe)
| team = | ally = | video = | voice = Nolan North | other = X-Men }} :Deadpool is from the Yost Universe video . Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, is a and member of . He is known for his proficiency in weaponry and his dark humor. Biography Early Life The early history of Wade Wilson is unknown. At some point, Wade joined the program. Whether it was by choice or against his will is unknown. The organization was led by a man who went by . He was the only member to fully cover his body. He is the only member of Team X to actively use weaponry that is not part of him. He was joined by , , and . The latter of whom had been kidnapped and brainwashed into service. It is unknown whether Deadpool was on the team when was part of the , as Wolverine helped her escape before his brainwashing. During his time on the team, he began using the name Deadpool. Team X While Wolverine was there, Weapon X began cloning him. It is unknown whether they had just Wolverine or if they were simply successful with just him. For reasons unknown, Deadpool did not like the clone babies. They also bonded , and unbreakable metal, to his bones. When they were together, Wolverine kept calling Deadpool "bub," though he calls most people that. Deadpool grew to like the name, or claimed to. One day, Deadpool and Omega Red were in the hanger of the . Deadpool was checking his weapons while talking to Omega Red. A soldier was driving a moving weapons past Sabretooth. Wolverine was also there watching them. Deadpool told his colleague that they should kill the clones of Wolverine. When asked why, he said it was because babies creeped him out. Shortly afterwards, Wolverine broke out of the facility. He chopped off the Professor's arm and killed several guards on his way out. He eventually joined , though seemed to forget about his time at the facility. Professor then replaced his arm with a robotic claw. Weapon X replaced Wolverine with the cyborgnetic . For unexplained reasons, Deathstrike despised Wolverine and greatly desired seeing him die. Hunting Hulk Years later, a being known as the emerged. He was incredibly powerful and virtually unstoppable. Weapon X wanted the green brute for their own purposes and sent Team X to capture him. The group tracked Hulk's other form, , to a town near the border of and the named . The group found Banner and confronted him. However, he became angry and transformed into Hulk who then overpowered them. The team fought back but began destroying the town. The townspeople killed were considered acceptable . At one point, Hulk picked up a car and threw it at Omega Red. Omega Red survived then threw Hulk into a car with people inside. Deadpool ran up and began shooting at the giant. Hulk reached into the car, grabbed the people, and leaped away. It is unknown just what happened in the battle. Most of the town was destroyed, many were wounded, and there were several fatalities. Eventually, Hulk got away by leaping several miles from the town. Team X returned to tracking him. The next day, the team was tracking Hulk through the . They found him fighting with Wolverine. Hulk got the upper hand at first, but thanks to his Wolverine returned with a vengeance and fought the Hulk to a stand-still. Team X then decided to use to knock out Hulk. When the Hulk fell, they shot Wolverine to capture him as well. Just before their former teammate blacked out, Deadpool announced their presence saying that he was the one who shot him. Return of Wolverine The team brought Wolverine and Banner back to the facility. Wolverine was undressed and hung up in a dark room. At some point, Lady Deathstrike came in and tried to kill him. It is unknown what stopped her from continuing. Deadpool and Sabretooth stood and the room waiting for Logan to wake up. When he did not, Sabretooth began beating him. Deadpool told Logan how much he missed him. He claimed that the Weapon X Program just was not the same without him. He missed being called "bub" and claimed Omega Red " ." Omega Red and Professor then entered the room. Having overheard their conversation, Professor said that despite Deadpool's "idiocy" that they were glad to see Logan again. Professor explained that the program had put a lot of time, money, and effort into making Logan their best soldier. Deadpool interrupted that they also used a lot of pointy thing. Professor was disappointed to see Logan leave. Though he did point out that Logan led them to Banner. Deadpool then pointed out the tranquilizer darts he used to shoot in him the ass. Annoyed with his antics, Omega Red began strangling him with one of his tentacles. He went on to say that Weapon X had been pursuing Hulk for weeks. Professor stated that the townspeople were just collateral damage. Professor then said that had Department H sent Logan in sooner the town may not have been damaged, and the people saved. Professor admitted that they would brainwash Banner just as they did him. He claimed that Hulk was the most powerful creature on the planet. To that, Logan replied that he would kill the Professor. Professor passed off the comment, saying that since they erased Logan's memories once they would do it again. He and Sabretooth then left the room. Omega Red dropped Deadpool and left with the other two. Deadpool got up and told Logan that Lady Deathstrike really hates him. He admitted that she tried to kill Logan in his sleep. Deadpool then asked his former teammate if he still had an unbreakable skull. He pulled out his gun and shot Logan point blank in the face. However, the bullet ricocheted off the adamantium skull and Deadpool was hurt. Logan was then placed in a water-filled tube to await reprogramming. Hitting the Fan Some time later, Logan escaped and donned his costume. He then killed several guards as he went through the facility. Omega Red and Deadpool went to the room where Logan was held and found the injured Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike as well as near-dead Professor. Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike got up and both claimed that Logan had killed the Professor. Sabretooth claimed that Professor asked them to kill Wolverine. Deadpool shook the Professor and found he was still alive. Seeing the claw marks on his back, Deadpool realized it was Sabretooth. He and Omega Red looked at each other knowing the truth. Regardless, the team decided to hunt down Logan and make him pay. Deadpool never turned out a chance for murder. Before heading out, Deadpool told the group to "strike a pose." On the Prowl The group wandered the facility until they tracked down Wolverine, who had freed Banner. Deadpool shot at them but Wolverine tackled Banner out of the way. Omega Red captured Wolverine through the wall. Banner tried to flee but Deadpool stopped him with his gun. Deadpool yelled "BANG" just to make Banner flinch. However, Wolverine managed free himself of Omega Red and slash apart Deadpool's gun, which he claimed was his favorite. Wolverine then fled with Banner. The group followed and Lady Deathstrike called out to Wolverine. Deadpool leapt up and attacked as Wolverine was distracted by Sabretooth and Wolverine. However, Wolverine cut his arm into several piece. Deadpool went grabbed the main arm and went after the middle piece that was cut off. Deadpool put his arm back together, moving the pieces into their proper place, as Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike attacked Wolverine. Endgame Omega Red had captured Wolverine and was draining him of his life. The others gathered to watch him die, assuming that Banner was of no concern to them. Then, the five of them heard the roar of the Hulk. They turned to see that Banner had transformed. Deadpool and Lady Deathstrike dodged Hulk as he charged the group. However, Sabretooth was knocked through the wall and into the wilderness beyond. Deadpool shot at Hulk, but his weapons had little effect. Omega Red tried to drain Hulk's life but with his concentration divided Wolverine escaped. Hulk used Omega Red to stop Lady Deathstrike. Wolverine tried to reason with him but Hulk began chasing him through the facility. Deadpool followed and leaped onto Hulk's back. He threw a into Hulk's mouth then leaped down to join Wolverine in running. The grenade went off and Deadpool thought that he may finally have gotten him. However, Wolverine told him he just made the giant even angrier. Hulk emerged from the smoke ready to rip Deadpool's head off. Wolverine said that Hulk was Deadpool's to handle. Wolverine grabbed Deadpool and threw him at the giant. Deadpool tried to appeal to his "friend" to no effect. Hulk simply smacked Deadpool away and chased wolverine. Deadpool was knocked out. While he was out, Hulk and Wolverine damaged the facility. An explosion destroyed the entire complex. Last Man Standing Some time later, Deadpool healed from his wounds and emerged from the wreckage. He looked around at the debris and called out to the others but heard nothing. He held his arms up excited to be alive. Just then, Hulk landed him then leaped away. Deadpool managed a weak "ow" as he left. Due to his healing factor, it is likely he survived. His whereabouts afterwards is unknown. He did not seem to stay with the team when the Professor and Sabretooth reunited and when was brainwashed and forced to join. Powers and Abilities He has a highly advanced , that appears to be even faster than Wolverine's. This makes him quite difficult to defeat, though he does not appear any more durable in combat than any normal human. He is extremely athletic, able to easily leap onto Hulk's back. Though he does not exhibit any abilities beyond a normal human. The exact nature of Deadpool's powers are currently unknown. He may be a , or possibly have been altered by Weapon X to have powers. Deadpool has a variety of weapons including two swords and a variety of firearms as well as grenades at his disposal. He is quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Personality Deadpool has a psychotic personality that he hides with dark humor. Deadpool takes perverse pleasure in dark actions. He cares little about others and has little concern for his own safety. Deadpool showed little concern or loyalty for the Professor, despite knowing that his teammate tried to kill him. He seems to stay with Weapon X simply because they sanction horrific deeds. Deadpool covers his sick personality behind dark humor. He is constantly making twisted jokes, usually for his own pleasure as they just annoy all those around him. Others see this as stupid and idiotic, but in actuality Deadpool is quite intelligent though somewhat foolish. Relationships Because of his abrasive personality, Deadpool does not seem to get along with anyone. At least, no one seems to get along with him. He is easily dismissed by his allies and leaders. He claims Wolverine as a friend, who in no way returns any affection. Deadpool may call him friendly names just to get on his nerves. Background Deadpool was voiced by Nolan North. He reprised the role for the video games ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'', ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'', ''Deadpool'', and ''Marvel Heroes''. On the audio commentary, Christopher Yost called North the perfect person for Deadpool, often cracking jokes during his off time and constantly going between goofy and serious. North also ad-libbed many of the lines that ended up in the video. This version is more villainous than he is typically portrayed. In the comics, he is generally more of an anti-hero and mercenary for hire who often helps other heroes. Here, he seems to have no qualms about killing innocent bystanders. Deadpool was slated to appear in the proposed second season of , but the series was cancelled due to financial problems. Concept art was created for the character alongside his longtime partner .C2E2: Marvel Animation at Comics Continuum This is the first real version of Deadpool in television or film. He appeared on only as illusions by Professor X and a form taken by the shapeshifter Morph. In the Comics It is possible that due to his mental instability his name is not actually Wade Wilson, but that is the name he goes by. He was originally a mercenary who had cancer. He joined Weapon X so they could give him a healing factor to cure it. While it did cure him, it left him horribly disfigured and psychotic. He patterned his costume on . He is aware of his existence as a comic book character, often breaking the fourth wall. He was granted this ability by . It is alluded to, but not directly stated, when he tells Team X to "strike a pose." He is sometimes an ally to Wolverine and at one point joined the as well as . He was kidnapped by someone looking for a cure for the Legacy Virus, and rescued by Wolverine and . Sabretooth tried to re-recruit Deadpool into Weapon X, but Deadpool found their methods too bloody even for him. He was hired by to hunt down unregistered superheroes after the passed. However, he was not successful in his missions. He and Cable were transported to and fought alongside and . Other powers of his include immunity to as well as superhuman strength, agility, and speed. He also has devices that allow him to teleport, create holograms, and a magic satchel. References External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Wade Wilson (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Wade Wilson (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Hulk Vs Category:Villains (Hulk Vs) Category:Team X (Hulk Vs) ?